


Kitten Love

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: When the impala nearly runs over a small kitten, Sam tries to get Dean to take the little guy home.





	Kitten Love

The Impala’s loud engine comes around the corner, aiming for the hotel on the side of the road. Sam and Dean are talking about the case they had just finished up, when suddenly, a cat that didn’t appear to be more than 3 months old runs out in front of the impala. Dean slams on the brakes, coming to a stop just in front of the kitten. The kitten sits there stunned, staring at the big black car in front of it. Sam rushes to get out of the impala, and picks up the small frightened animal, holding it close to him making sure it was okay. After a moment, Dean’s climbing out of the impala too, walking over to where his brother and the little orange fluffball cuddle. 

“So, is it okay?” Dean asked, looking at the little fluffball in Sam’s arms.

Sam nods, “Yeah. Just frightened, and cold. He can’t be more than 3 months old.”

“Well great, wrap it up and place it somewhere it will safe.” Dean began to walk over to the impala, not noticing the bitch face that Sam was giving him behind him. 

“Seriously Dean? You are just going to leave this poor kitten on the street? It can barely look after itself.” 

“We can’t take it back with us Sam.”

Dean watched as Sam took off his plaid shirt, wrapping the kitten up in it and walk over to the impala, sitting down in the front seat. 

“Come on, Dean, you nearly ran it over. Look at him…” Sam pleaded, shoving the bundled-up kitten closer to him. 

Dean huffed, but looked down at the kitten, and sure enough the big frightened eyes of the kitten, and Sam’s pleading puppy dog eyes had Dean giving in. 

“Fine… the furball can stay with us. But just for one night. We take it to the vets in the morning.” Dean said as he started the engine again and began driving. 

Back at the hotel room, Dean and Sam sneak the little kitten into their room. Of course, there was rules made that the kitten must be kept an eye on, and not allowed on Dean’s bed, but otherwise it was quite welcome to stay the night. Sam agreed, and within a couple seconds he had the kitten up on his bed and playing with it. Dean huffed, throwing himself down onto his bed, turning on the television. Even though Dean had pretended to not like the kitten, he did however enjoy the sounds of small meowing and laughs coming from Sam. 

After a while, Dean was woken up when Sam threw a pillow at him. “Hmm, what?” He mumbled tiredly. 

“Watch the cat. Going for a shower.” 

Dean’s answer was just a grunt, after he heard the bathroom door close, he closed his eyes again, hoping to fall back asleep. He wasn’t that lucky, as a couple moments later, he opened his eyes again, to find the kitten pawing and licking at his hand. Now that he didn’t find himself going back to sleep anytime soon, he moved slightly, so he could sit up, the kitten moving too, sitting on the end of his bed staring at him. Dean stares right back at the kitten.

“What do ya want, furball?” He couldn’t believe himself, he was talking to the kitten. Ugh. 

The kitten just sat there, looking at him with big brown eyes. Dean couldn’t himself, he picked the little kitten up into his hands, holding him up, overlooking him, to make sure he wasn’t a threat or potentially dangerous. Once he was sure the kitten wasn't dangerous, he laid back down, and bought the kitten up to his side, and let it lay beside him. He closed his eyes once again. 

When Sam came out of the bathroom probably about 10 minutes later, he smiled. The sight in front of him was cute. Dean was fast asleep on his bed, and so was the kitten, curled up on his chest, purring loudly. But that wasn’t the cutest thing about it, Dean’s hand resting and stroking subconsciously his little body. 

Looks like they were keeping the cat after all.


End file.
